A Guest of Honor
by Rebecca English
Summary: Ok so it's another love story. Yep you guessed it. It's quite funny though actually how my whole life changed into a fantasy of mine
1. Default Chapter

A Guest of Honor  
  
I think back how I came to be married to an English man .I would never expect to marry "him", especially what he did to me. Now as I write in the bedroom I think, "How did this beautiful thing happen from a controversy?" Well maybe I should let you read my diary to see how it all happened. Maybe you can come up with how this all began.  
  
January 10  
  
Today I introduced Stacy to one of my closest friends from my high school. His name is Todd and we graduated and decided to go to Yale since we were such good friends. She thinks he is a real sweet guy. That's what I thought too, and I thought to myself, "Hey they both share the same common interests, why not hook them up?" Stacy has been my friend ever since the day we met at Yale University other then Todd that is. Since then we shared every secret we had, been there for each other through the troubled times when our boyfriends dumped us, or just helped each other on homework. (She was the smart one in math and science, and I was the smart one in social studies and language arts.) Anyways, I think that's about it. I think I will hook Todd and Stacy up tomorrow. Right now, I have tons of chemistry homework to finish and I'm really tired.  
  
January 12  
  
Oh my God. I just found out Todd likes Stacy a lot. I'm so glad. Now it will be easy for me to talk to Stacy about Todd. Stacy will definitely say yes to Todd, I can feel it in my bones.  
  
January 13  
  
Well Todd just asked Stacy for a date tonight. How cute!!! I am so happy for both of them. The only thing I am sad about is that I will be lonely tonight by myself. No one to talk to or hang out with. Well I'll just order a pizza and a large coke, and rent Top Gun.  
  
(2 hours later) O my God. Stacy and Todd just came in. They just went to Stacy's home without thinking I was home. What a joke. I actually had you fooled there. Ha, well that didn't happen, but Stacy did come home. Todd gave her a kiss goodbye and left. Stacy is telling me now how wonderful their date turned out.  
  
February 13  
  
It's been a month now, and Stacy and Todd are still together. Todd says he has a surprise for me, but who knows. Todd says I will like it. I don't know. See, ever since high school, he used to play tricks on me. He still sometimes does. He still hasn't grown out of his childish life yet, but somehow, Todd and I have survived and I think his tricks are pretty funny. Anyways, he told me that I will find out within a month. I have to go. Stacy wants me to help her with some cooking. Todd's coming over tonight.  
  
March 19  
  
Todd apologizes since my "surprise" hasn't come in yet. Todd you, one of Todd's little tricks. Stacy and Todd have been really hitting it. Todd told me he was going to probably pop the question up within two months. So let's see here, Stacy and Todd have been dating how long? Oh yes three months. I'm so excited if Todd pops the question up to Stacy. Go Todd. Oh, have to go. Someone is at the door, and Todd and Stacy went out for a cup of coffee.  
  
(6 hours later)  
  
O my God. Todd's "surprise" came "in" today. You will never guess what or really who it was. His name is Brian and Todd met him when he was eight years old. See Todd's father was in the army, so they traveled a lot until Todd's father decided to settle down and let Todd be in high school all his four years, instead of messing up his credits and all. Anyways, Brian told me that Todd and him became good friends, and decided to write each other. I think Todd still remembers how obsessed I was with British men, so he told Brian about me. Brian told me that I sounded interesting and so he wanted to get to know me better. He told Todd he wanted to see me and visit him while he was staying in New York City for a while. Todd agreed. Brian told Todd he was going to fly on March 16, but looked the day before the flight and found out he booked it on the 19th. Brian is really sweet. I love his accent. He has this sweet, low, sexy tone in his voice that makes me want to kiss him so badly, but I am strong and didn't. He has wonderful sky blue /baby blue eyes that make him look so innocent. His hair was dark black, and not to short and not to long. Just perfect, the way I dreamed of a guy's hair to look like. Sorry I get into a bit detail when it comes to face features. He had this wonderful, innocent smile, but most of all, his body. O my God. Don't even get me started there. I'll tell you anyways. His chest was so gorgeous. (I felt it trough his shirt). So muscular. His legs, phew don't get me even talking about it. They were so manly. Ughhhh!!! What a sexy hunk. Anyways, we talked for a while, and then he asked me if there were any fancy, expensive restaurants here in New York City. I was like, "You've got to be kidding. Who wouldn't know if there was a fancy, expensive restaurant here, and especially for this British man to take me to this "fancy" restaurant was totally insane." He I told him of this wonderful place. We went to a restaurant called "La Ala Ka Zam". It was a French restaurant. We talked and talked. Finally he took me home. There, Brian and I started to make out on the couch. That really happened. Finally we decided it was enough. He put one last kiss one my cheek and said, "Goodbye my love. Hope to see you tomorrow." Oh Stacy just walked into the house.  
  
March 20  
  
Stacy just told me that Brian and Todd were going to take us both out to eat. Probably at Mc. Donald's. Ha! That's funny. Boy do I crack myself up. I'll tell you how it goes when we get back  
  
(2 hours later) Boy was this great? Brian and I couldn't stop playing footsie with each other under the table, and we were always smiling just like 2 mischievous children. He's leaving tomorrow. I will miss him so much. He said he will call me tonight, to get something straight with me. That's strange now that I think about it. Umm, hold on, doorbell is ringing.  
  
(6 hours later)  
  
Sorry, that was the post man bringing a big package for Stacy. She ordered a new computer. How great. Brian just called a few minutes ago, asking if I would go with him to Essex sometime. I told him, "Now?' He said, "Sure why not?" I would like my parents to meet you before I see your parents." I thought to myself that this was strange. I decided to go along with him. Better start packing now.  
  
March 24  
  
Oh my goodness. Brian is so wonderful. His house is so nice too. Parents are really nice too. I can see where he gets all his gorgeous looks now. I saw Brian's nice sister and brother. Brian is the youngest. His siblings are long gone married. Brian is 28, and I am only 25. Nice numbers there. Brian's best friend whose name is Nick came over to see him. Nick thinks I was pretty, but ha too bad, taken by Brian. Doesn't matter, Nick was taken by Liz anyhow. Now we are back at Brian's house. He is making tea for the both of us. Oh wait just a sec. The phone is ringing.  
  
.that just was Stacy. She just called that Todd and she had a fight. Stacy wants me to come home ASAP. Brian understood, and decided to loan me some money so I could go home. I'm leaving tomorrow. Brian and I snuggled and cuddled in front of the T.V. for a while and fell asleep in each other's shoulders.  
  
March 25  
  
Well I see no reason why I came back. Todd and Stacy made up right before I landed at the airport. Thanks Stacy. Oh well. I miss Brian. I think I will call him tonight.  
  
(10 hours later)  
  
I called him and some lady picked up the phone. That's strange. She told me Brian was out for a while. Somehow I don't believe that. I'm going to bed now. I don't want to think about this.  
  
June 12  
  
I found out that Brian really had no desire for me. Todd proposed to Stacy and of course as you would have guessed, she said yes. They are getting married in December. (Hopefully on Christmas. What joy?) Back to Brian. He never wrote me, called me, or even e-mailed me. Zilch. Oh well, forgot about him. I'm just really excited for Stacy and Todd. I'm so happy for them. I don't feel like saying much now. I'm going to leave this now until Stacy and Todd get married. There is no point for me to write in a diary. I'm still like a teen, thinking this guy really liked me. I'm always wrong. I have bad luck with guys and I should have known that. Goodbye.  
  
December 24  
  
Today is the wedding. Whoop ti do. I really miss Brian soooo much. But what can I do. Doesn't matter, I should just enjoy this wedding.  
  
(2 hours after the wedding)  
  
Oh my God. I can't believe this. Brian just walked into the door and sat right across from me. I must have been dreaming. What am I saying here? He kept staring at me just like a teenage boy does when he sees a nice girl. Not only that, but I found out that Nick was getting married to Liz. So basically Brian, Nick, Liz, Stacy, and Todd, hid this from me. Nick and Liz, Todd and Stacy, both were getting married at the same time. How cool is that. During the reception, Brian cam up to me, and started kissing my neck. He whispered in my ear later, "Would you like to dance?" Of course I couldn't turn him down. As soon as they put the song "Time After Time" song we slowly danced to it. We were so close to each other. He whispered in my ear, "Would you marry me?" I had to get first some things straightened out. "Wait a minute," I tell him, "What about that lady when I tried to call you who picked up the phone? What about you never answering my phone calls or e-mails or letters I sent you? What about.?" "Sush." He told me. "Don't worry, that was my maid. She comes in once a week to clean up my house since I am gone most of the time. That's why it took Todd a long time to get a response from me because I had business. And I didn't ignore you. Like I said business. I also wanted to keep it a surprise for you about Nick and Liz getting married the same time Stacy and Todd where getting married. I wanted it to be a surprise for you too by asking you to marry me when they did get married. Like I said Claire, I love you, and always will. I was also trying to find a nice, perfect ring for you, if that is you respond to my question. Now what will it be?" And I stopped dancing, and stood there dazing out in space. I couldn't think to well. I repeated to myself all the times we had together and what he just said. "Yes," I answered. "I will marry you Brian." He took me in his arms and carried me to where he and I were sitting.  
  
December 24  
  
A year later I'm here still writing in this journal. Yes, Brian and I are married for six months now. He is such a good husband. We now live in England. Stacy and Todd decided that would be a great idea too, and moved into a small apartment. However, Brian and I moved into a big house and have a small dog named Trigger. He's such a cutie. Brian just came in. I better go fix him some dinner now. So I'll let you decide for yourself what the ending should be. Maybe you should e-mail me and tell me some more ideas on what the next story should be about. 


	2. A Dream Come True

A Dream Come True  
  
Ok, so everything turned out great, right? Not quite. Two months as soon as we got our new house, a ruckus started to begin. Yep, my mother came to live with us. Not really, but hey got to rub it in. Ha ha.not funny. Anyways, the ruckus was that Brian was starting to loose his job. It really sucked for him pretty bad. I, on the other hand, was becoming a very rich person. I decided and asked Brian if maybe he would like to work where I work. He was thinking and decided that wouldn't be the job for him. I am in International Business Affairs, while he is in marketing and travels a lot. It was close though. We started to argue a lot. One day I had a surprise for him. I just found out I was pregnant with his child. He was excited, and all of a sudden, Brian gets this phone call from his boss, that he fired the wrong person, and that Brian could come back to his job and get a high raise for the incident. I was so happy for him. Brian and I celebrated by going to his favorite restaurant. After we arrived back into our large house, I made some tea, and we sat on the couch, watching "Happy Gilmore". We both love that movie. We fell asleep on each other. The next morning the doorbell rang and woke the both of us up. I hurried and ran to open the door, and guess who it was? Nick and Liz, Todd and Stacy. They all came to see us, and they all sat down while I was preparing breakfast for everyone. Brian turned and looked at me. He gave me this sweet, sexy smile. As I was cooking the bacon, Brian comes and puts his arms around my waist. "Nine more months to go!!!" Everyone turns and looks at me in shock. "Is it true Claire?" Stacy asks. "Well," I say as I blush, "yes, it's true." Stacy screams and so does Liz, both of them excited. All three of us jump like little girls, while Brian goes back to hang out with the guys. Seven months passed. Brian and I found out that we weren't going to have one child, but two. It was such an excitement. Stacy is here right now she says she envies me. I tell Stacy not to worry, her time will come. Liz bursts into the door all of a sudden and says she is pregnant too. "Oh my gosh," I think to myself. This is so amazing. Stacy starts to cry, and I comfort her and say, "Don't worry about it. Who knows? You might be the lucky one and get triplets." She says she was going home. Poor Stacy. The children of mine and Brian were born on February 14. They are such a joy. There is a boy and girl. The boy's name is Aidan, and the girl's name is Sophie. We are back at the house now. I put Sophie in her room full of fairies, and Brian puts Aidan in his room full of sport pictures. Brian hears the phone ring, and he picks it up. "It is Stacy dear," and gives me the phone. "Hello?" I say. "Hey Claire. It's Stacy. You never will believe what happened to me today?"  
  
"What dear?" "I'm pregnant Claire!!! I'm pregnant." "Wow!! Congrats to you and Todd Stac!!!" "I have to go Claire. Gotta call Nick and Liz. Ciao!!!" "Bye Bye!!"  
  
Brian and I are sitting on the sofa, and drinking hot chocolate. (I feel like a little girl again.) We are talking about how Stacy and her pregnancy.  
  
"So Love, what do you think about Stacy's pregnancy?" "I think it's pretty sweet. I'm happy for her because she finally got her wish to come true." "I think our children are so cute and adorable. We have lovely children, must have gotten it from you Claire." Laughing at Brian. "You jerk; they got it from you too!" Laughing even more. "Thanks. I'm so glad I heard that from someone." "What's wrong Brian?" "Nothing really, it's just been bothering me that everyone says they look so much like you. It hurts a little, because I'm like, 'Hey they are part of me too you know." "I'm sorry Brian. Maybe it's because they haven't grown up yet to look so sexy as you do dear. They will get your nice looks, but maybe they won't show until they are a little older." "Maybe, but it still hurts me they don't see at least a little of me in these children's faces. I'm really sensitive when people don't complement me much." "Well, I'll complement you on one thing, you are the most, sexiest, sweetest, guy ever known in the world!" "Thanks. I think I will call my mother up here, and ask her to babysit for our children, while I take you out to a fancy restaurant here in Essex." "Awww! Brian, you are such a doll. I love you dear sooo much!" And I give him a kiss. 


End file.
